


Relax

by vargagirl



Series: Angel on my Mind [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976)
Genre: F/F, can be read as a stand-alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargagirl/pseuds/vargagirl
Summary: Kelly's had a stressful day on the job.  Kris tries to help her relax.  Late season three.





	Relax

After a long day undercover, I open the door to my hotel room, needing nothing more than to collapse on my bed and take a nice long nap. Until I see her.

She's laying on her stomach, eyes closed, folded arms acting as a pillow beneath her head. I walk over and sit on the bed beside her, resting my hand gently on the small of her back. She smiles, opening her eyes.

"Hi," I say softly. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better."

I nod, knowing how hard this case has been on her so far. And with no ending in sight, I wonder how much more she can take. I start rubbing her back and find out just how tense she is from the knots I find there. "Kel, relax." I whisper and let my fingers slowly work their way up to the back of her neck.

"That feels really great."

"Well, someone I know quite intimately has said that these fingers are capable of working great feats of magic." I say with a sultry tone and look to find her eyes on my own, her cheeks somewhat flushed. "When we get back to Los Angeles, I plan on reminding her just how magical my charms are." I drop my hands to her lower back, knowing it's a favorite spot of hers, and feel her shiver under my touch.

"She's a very lucky girl." I hear her say between deep breaths.

"No, I'm the lucky one." I lean down and kiss her exposed neck then pull back, having every intention of easing her tension with a nice, long massage. But she turns over on the bed and sits up, coming face to face with me, eyes meeting mine. "Hey, beautiful." I say with a wink.

"I love you," she whispers, catching me off guard.

She's never said that to me before, always remaining somewhat cool when it comes to our relationship. When I first found out about her past relationship issues, I vowed not to push her, to let her move at her own pace, and that's exactly what I've done, not taking her occasional aloofness personally. I knew that it was going to take time for her to let me into her heart.

I watch as panic flickers in her eyes and realize she's waiting for me to respond. I quickly pull her into me, giving her a kiss that hopefully eases all her doubts. But knowing it's not all that she needs, I say, "I love you, too." Her lips recapture my own, and for the first time, I'm certain that her heart's really mine.

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes were originally written a decade ago, and while I normally hate first-person stories, this story sort of feels right to me like this. However, I was thinking about switching it to third person, but considering how much I already have written in first, it would be a pretty big undertaking. So, I have decided to leave it up to you, the readers. 
> 
> Because there are so few Kelly/Kris stories, I'd like everyone who reads this to enjoy it, and I know some people really loathe first person. So if you are one of those people, let me know. If you guys want third person instead of first, then that's what I'll do, but if nobody really cares, then I think I'm going to keep going with first. Please let me know what you think either way. I've been struggling with what to do about this for the past month or so, so any guidance would be greatly appreciated :o)


End file.
